warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dovewing
Dovepaw is a pale gray she-catRevealed in allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice with pale golden eyes.Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 61 History In the Power of Three Series ''Sunrise :In the middle of leaf-bare, Dovekit and her sister, Ivykit, are born to Whitewing and Birchfall. :At the end of the book, Dovekit and Ivykit make their first venture out of the nursery with all of the warriors watching. Jayfeather, who is listening to them, realizes that one of the two kits may be the third in the prophecy ''"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws", because Hollyleaf disappeared. (presumed to be dead)Revealed in Sunrise, page 318 In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Dovekit and Jayfeather are the first cats to realize that the camp is on fire, and Jayfeather is surprised at her excellent senses. Dovekit is soon apprenticed to Lionblaze, along with her sister, Ivypaw. Lionblaze and Cinderheart, Ivypaw's mentor, take them down to the lake to gather water, and they are surprised to see how small it was. While Dovepaw listens closely to what Lionblaze had to say, Ivypaw wanders away to investigate a dead fish. A RiverClan warrior, Rainstorm, sees her and runs towards her, thinking she was eating the fish. Before he can attack, he gets stuck in the mud and requires help. After rescuing him, they take him back to the ThunderClan camp to rest. Dovepaw is chosen to later escort Rainstorm home, and says a brief good bye to Ivypaw. When they reach the RiverClan camp, she notices that there is a very sick cat in the camp. Dovepaw is surprised that no other cat can sense this. :A moon later, she gets a dream from Yellowfang, where the gray she-cat tells her the prophecy: ''After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing. Dovepaw tries to forget about the dream, but then realizes that it wasn't an ordinary dream, and later finds out that it was a prophecy for her, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. :Later on, Dovepaw tells everyone about the big brown animals she has heard are blocking the water from getting to the lake. The warriors don't believe her, thinking it's just a tale from the nursery. After everything has quieted down, Lionblaze goes over to her and says to follow him. He leads her outside of the apprentices' den and asks her what she can hear, and she says that she can hear the dawn patrol returning, and that Berrynose trod on a thistle a while ago. When the patrol appears, Lionblaze sees that she is right. He then goes to get Jayfeather, and says his suspicions that Dovepaw may be the One. Dovepaw asks them what the One is, but is ignored. Jayfeather tells her that she can hear things and see things other cats can't, which surprises Dovepaw. She is resentful when she finds out that she is part of the prophecy, stating that she does not wish to be special. Jayfeather explains to her that it's not her choice, and she has to learn about her powers for the good of the four Clans. :Later, when Lionblaze convinces Firestar, who convinces the other leaders, to send a patrol upstream to see if something is blocking the water, Dovepaw and her mentor are chosen to go for ThunderClan. They meet up on ShadowClan territory and find that Tigerheart, Toadfoot, Petalfur, Rippletail, Whitetail, and Sedgewhisker would be going with them. Soon after their quest began they headed off to the Greenleaf Twolegplace Dovepaw was then frightened along with her companions, they were driven back nearly to the forest. Soon after they then found out beavers were blocking the stream and had a battle with them, Rippletail dies from the attack. Dovepaw is the cat that goes inside the dam to break it. Dovepaw returns from the journey and is struggling emotionally as she does not have the comfort of her new found friends, but she still does make up with Ivypaw, and tells her that she will always be her friend. ''Fading Echoes :Dovepaw awakens only to be bothered by another dream revolving around the death of Rippletail, still believing that it was her fault that the tom had died on the journey. She is haunted constantly by his death. She uses her powers to check on the territories one day when she spots two cats near the lakeshore on ThunderClan territory. She becomes worried and goes to Jayfeather who identifies the cats as Mothwing and Mistyfoot. He explains to her that they're grieving for the lost of Leopardstar and are on their way to the Moonpool. She asks if they should tell Firestar, but Jayfeather only counters with asking would she really want to wake their leader. The she-cat agrees and questions the tom about deputies always becoming leader. Jayfeather then tells her the stories of Mudclaw and Hawkfrost. He finally helps relieve her of her thoughts about Rippletail, telling her every cat has a destiny and Rippletail followed his to his death, so it wasn't her fault at all. Dovepaw feels better at this, but still wants to tell Firestar about Leopardstar's death. Jayfeather becomes annoyed, saying she wouldn't have a way of explaining how she knew and Firestar couldn't know of their powers. Dovepaw is upset at this, but she is shooed off and goes to join patrols. Dovepaw sneaks out and meets tigerheart. :Brambleclaw selects her to go on border patrol with him and Lionblaze. He chooses Ivypaw and Cinderheart to join them as well. As the patrol goes through the forest, Dovepaw sends leaves flying onto her sister's back. Her sister does the same and they begin to chase each other leading up to Dovepaw to push Ivypaw off of a log. Dovepaw becomes worried when her sister doesn't respond after her fall, but is only attacked being trick by playing dead. The sisters continue to play until the catch sight of the now full lake. They head down to it, memories of it being just a muddy patch with dead fish still in their heads. Ivypaw questions how the water came back with Dovepaw explaining that all the streams are back. Their thoughts are interrupted by their deputy who is angry with them by all the noise they made. The two feel ashamed of what they've done and agree to remark the scent markings only for Ivypaw to get a splinter in her paws. Cinderheart gets it out and Brambleclaw finds the stick that caused the problem. Dovepaw remembers when she had trodden over once before as well. The group are ordered to get rid of the wood and throw it into the lake. Just as the last one is gone, Dovepaw hears the sound of a cat hurt. She recognizes it as Jayfeather, seeing him licking him self trying to figure out what had hurt him. Dovepaw shivers, for a reason she can't explain, as she sees the worry in Lionblaze's eyes. Dovepaw has tree-training with Ivypaw, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart the next morning, a stormy and vicious day. Firestar had decided to add new battle tactics, tree- climbing being one of them, since Thunderclan was the best climber of the four clans. Cinderheart instructs the two apprentices to drop onto Lionblaze's shoulders, pretending he's a Shadowclan patrol, as he hunts for a squirrel, and after several tries, they successfully surprise him after a while. Dovepaw hears dogs chasing Windclan warriors, Sedgewhisker one of them, and is left in a foul mood after Lionblaze tells her she can't be as close to Sedgewhisker as she was before. After Cinderheart tells her and Ivypaw about how Longtail says he once crossed from the Great Sycamore to camp without once touching the ground, Dovepaw and Ivypaw race, only for Dovepaw to hop onto a branch and fall to the ground, Lionblaze taking the weight of the oak branch as it came crashing down. That night, Dovepaw is unable to fall asleep. Ivypaw suggests they go out into the forest like they did before, and Dovepaw shows Ivypaw a secret way out of camp since Rosepetal is guarding the camp entrance. Dovepaw coaxes Ivypaw into going into Windclan territory to see how Sedgewhisker is doing, as she is worried about her friend, and eventually, the make it onto the moorlands and just outside Windclan camp. They get caught when Weaseltail raises the alarm as they talk to Sedgewhisker, and Heathertail and Breezepelt lead them back to Thunderclan camp. Insisting they see Firestar, Heathertail and Breezepelt talk Rosepetal into allowing them into camp. The chapter ends as nearly every cat comes out to see why Windclan is in camp. Quotes Character Pixels File:Dovekit.png|Kit File:Dovepaw(A).png|Apprentice Family Members Mother: :Whitewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Father: :Birchfall: Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Sister: :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Grandmothers: :FerncloudRevealed in Midnight, page 84: :BrightheartRevealed in Midnight, page 17: Grandfathers: :DustpeltRevealed in Midnight, page 84: :CloudtailRevealed in Midnight, page 17: Great-Great Grandfather: :JakeRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Status Unknown Great-Grandmothers: :PrincessRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 219: Living (Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter) :BrindlefaceRevealed in Rising Storm, page 42: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member :FrostfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Aunts: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Great Uncles: :BrackenfurRevealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97: :ThornclawRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63: :AshfurRevealed in Rising Storm, page 42: Deceased, Residence Unknown :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Aunt: :CinderpeltRevealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart Great-Great Uncle: :FirestarRevealed in Fire and Ice, page 219: Cousins: :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: :LionblazeRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: :HollyleafRevealed in Sunrise, page 251: Status Unknown :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, page 27: :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset, page 27: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, page 27: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :ToadstepRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast: :RosepetalRevealed in the allegiances of Outcast: :MolekitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: :CherrykitRevealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299: Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Main Character Category:Fading Echoes characters